A Titan's Journey
by Geopelia
Summary: This is a story about a Titan and his Fireteam. Read to find out.


(A/N - This is my first Destiny Fanfic. This is a story about a Titan and his Fireteam of 3 others. The Fireteam consists of a Human Titan, an Exo Warlock and a female Awoken Hunter. The Titan leader is also an Awoken.)

(Another thing : One of my reviewers gave me advice because the first time I published this, there were flaws. So this chapter is rewritten and ready for readers.

My main OC characters names are :

Raven - The Awoken Titan (Fireteam leader) (Male)

Ford - Human Titan (Male)

Amelia - Awoken Hunter (Female)

Travis - Exo Warlock (Male)

About Travis : Raven, Ford and Amelia found him trapped beneath a cave in the Cosmos Rome during their encounter with Omnigul.

This takes place during the Age of Triumph Era.

Enjoy.

A Titan named Raven and his Fireteam had just finished destroying Atheon.

There lied a chest, at the very back of the Glass Throne where Atheon had Spawned.

The 4 jumped on the middle platform and sprinted to the chest that was there.

"Holy Shit! Treasure! I hope its something good this time! (Mutteringly) Not like that weird Titan Mark in the Labyrinth." Raven said.

"Oh come on, you have to admit it is pretty cool." Ford, the second Titan said.

"Yeah, it is." Raven said, then opened the chest.

"Ooh! A Pulse Rifle!" Amelia, the Awoken Hunter said, picking up Praedyth's Timepiece.

"YES! The Vex Mythoclast!" Raven said, picking up the Vex Mythoclast.

"What's this say?... "Corrective Measure". That's strange." Ford said, holding up the Corrective Measure Machine gun.

"Magnificent. I got a ship Link that reads "Aspect of Glass"." Travis the Exo Warlock said.

"This is just awesome! We got goodies! Well.. some of us anyway." Raven said.

Then a laser hit the pillar beside them.

They turned to see who blasted at them.

A damaged Precursor Goblin was shooting its laser at the Guardians with VERY poor accuracy.

(Vex - TERMINATE! TERMINATE! ABORT! ABORT! SYSTEM POWER 2%)

"Eh, let 'em shoot. It ain't gonna hit us." Raven said. "Let's head back to Orbit." He summoned Ghost (Crimson Shell) and pressed the Transmat button.

"Don't you think we should shoot the Precursor before we leave?" Travis asked.

"Nah, it ain't hurting anybody." Raven said.

Then the 4 Guardians disappeared.

The Precursor Goblin collapsed on its knees.

"Master... must live... " The Precursor said before the light inside of it's eye turned blue as an orb flowed from the body, then the eye shut off.

The Goblin tilted forward, then exploded. The orb traveled to the Atheon's remains and circled in that spot.

A Conflux appeared and started forming itself in the middle platform.

"So where to next?" Amelia asked.

"We're gonna head back to the Tower. See if we can decrypt all the Engrams from the Templar and the Atheon." Raven said.

"Yeah, I know. I'd like to take a break from shooting for a while. Hey, do y'all wanna go to the Festival of the Gathering that the Speaker is hosting tonight?" Ford said.

(In this story, the Festival of the Gathering happens once per year. The Tower Speaker hosts a huge Festival with the City and the Guardians pay a visit and meet some of the citizens.)

"I do." Amelia said.

"Well, I'm game if you are, Raven." Travis said.

"Yeah, I suppose we could. It'd be nice to meet some of the people of the City." Raven said, steering his ship across Bannerfall. "Maybe sign some autographs."

The three followed him.

They landed at the Tower Hangar.

Amanda Holiday was seen, fixing a Sparrow (EV-35 Snowscream).

Raven, Ford, Amelia, and Travis jumped outside of their ships and landed on the docking floor.

"Have you heard of Xur holding an Exotic Shard?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, he sells them for like... um.. 2 strange coins?" Ford asked.

"I think that's for a Mote of Light." Travis said.

"Yeah, that's right." Raven said.

Then Travis noticed Holiday from afar.

"You guys go on ahead. I gotta talk to someone." Travis said.

"Alright." Raven said. "Come on, guys."

Raven, Amelia and Ford headed to the Central area of the Tower.

"I wonder who he's gonna talk to." Ford's Ghost said.

"Probably Holiday." Raven said.

Then the three looked at each other.

"Yeah." They said in agreement and unison.

"I think Travis likes her. How does that even work?" Amelia asked. "A robot liking a human?"

"He's a self aware robot. He has a mind too, like us." Raven said.

"Yo, what's up, guys?" A random Titan came up and asked the three.

"Nothing, you?" Raven asked.

"Just taking a break from fighting Cabal on Mars. Those fuckers pack a punch." The Titan said.

"I hear you. They're like what? 600 pounds?" Raven said.

"Yeah. Oh, are you heading to the Festival of the Gathering that the Tower Speaker is hosting?

"Yeah." The Titan said.

Travis came back to the three.

"Hey guys." Travis said.

"Hey, Travis. How'd it go?" Ford asked.

"I have a date with Holiday. I am very excited." Travis said.

"No fucking way." The Titan said.

"What?" Travis asked.

"You got a date with Tex Mechanic?" The Titan asked, appalled.

"Yeah. Why?" Travis asked.

"Because I asked her out and she told me she's gonna be stuck in the Hangar during the Festival." The Titan said.

"Sorry, tough luck, sonny." Travis said.

The Titan walked away while muttering curse words under his breath.

"What am I gonna wear?" Travis asked.

"Ask Cayde, he's the Love expert." Raven said before chuckling.

"Alright." Travis said, walking in the direction of the stairs.

"No! Not literally!" Raven said.

Travis walked down the stairs and saw Eris sleeping on a wooden box with her orb in her hands.

He ignored her and continued walking toward the Vanguard Room.

"Travis, how goes the traveling?" Lord Shaxx asked.

"Splendid. I earned a new Shiplink for a new Gunship." Travis said.

"I see. Earn your honor, Guardian, and nothing will stand in your way." Lord Shaxx said.

"Thank you. I'll take your advice." Travis said, walking away. "(Mutteringly) Creep."

He approached Cayde, who was tapping buttons on the screen on the table.

Cayde noticed him.

"What's up, Travis?" Cayde asked.

"My friend Raven told me to ask you for advice." Travis said.

"Advice about what?" Cayde asked, now directing his attention to Travis.

Raven was trying to reach for Travis, but was being restrained by Ford.

"Just let him ask. It ain't gonna be THAT funny." Ford said.

"I got a date with Holiday today. And I mainly need to know what I can wear." Travis said.

Cayde started laughing.

"Are you serious right now, Guardian?" Cayde asked.

Ford was snickering.

"Alright, come with me." Cayde said, leading Travis away from the Vanguard room.

Ford ran away as did Raven, laughing.

"Cayde, when was the last time you wiped the table?" Zavalla asked, heading down the stairs, toward Cayde and Travis.

"Oh, I'm having Ikora do that today. Gotta help this fella out with something important." Cayde said.

"Make it quick." Zavalla said.

"I will." Cayde said, walking past him with Travis following.

(A/N - What do y'all think of the story so far? Please let me know in the reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Also, this chapter is a rewrite from the original which was a few days ago, so yeah.)


End file.
